1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and process for the production of a non-woven structure formed from thermoplastic resin fine fibers and yarns.
2. Discussion of Prior Arts
Non-woven fabrics or theromplastic resins (which will hereinafter be referred to as "webs" have hitherto been produced by the melt blowing methods, in which a thermoplastic resin is extruded from small holes to form fibers, blown against a collection screen by a hot gas and thus collected, and have widely been used in various fields. Such a web, in particular, composed of fine fibers has been used for special uses because of its eminently suitable characteristics, but has the disadvantage that the mechanical properties of the web such as tensile strength, bending stiffness, etc. are low because the fibers have extremely small diameters and are not stretched; or if the fibers are stretched, the degree of stretching is not sufficient and accordingly, the uses of the web must be limited.
In order to overcome this disadvantage, there have been proposed methods for increasing the strength of a web by increasing its integrity, for example, by binding or fixing warps or wefts to one side or both sides of the web or into the web with adhesives or through thermal fusion. These methods, however, are all complicated; further due to the adhesives used the methods limit application of the web.
An object of the present invention is to provide a web wherein the above described problems are eliminated.